


A cruel chance

by Kelyll



Series: 30dayhqwriting [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 30dayhqwriting, Gen, Karasuno - Freeform, don't hesitate to comment on grammar mistakes or anything really, translation of my french version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-22
Updated: 2015-03-22
Packaged: 2018-03-19 03:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kelyll/pseuds/Kelyll
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Losing does not necessarily mean that it is the end.</p><p>30dayhqwriting prompt: beginning</p>
            </blockquote>





	A cruel chance

Each year, the same thing happens. We play to win, again and again, because if we lose, it is over, we turn our backs to the court with our heads lowered and a team is dissolved. Third years leave for new horizons and new players join a team that is not really the same, only by name, a team that has to learn how to rebuild itself. It is a cruel fate, ineluctable, which repeats itself at each championship, year after year, with any sport, high school or team.  
But this cruel fate is not always a bad thing.

A defeat translates into the end of a team, but also into the beginning of a new one which has the possibility to be even stronger, even more closely knit, to train like never before and to go even further. 

During their first two years at Karasuno, Daichi, Suga and Asahi faced teams stronger than their own. Two times, they watched their upperclassmen leave the team with broken hopes. This year marks once again a new beginning. A new beginning for players who can only count on themselves to be the best, win, win and win again until they are at the top. 

Years ago, Karasuno's crows came so close to this top and, Daichi is sure of it, this year they will come even closer to it. 

On this last day of spring break, the day before his last year at Karasuno, Daichi remembers the words of his crying captain after their defeat during his first year of high school: if a chance comes along, grab onto it.


End file.
